The APS Conference on the "Physiology of the Release and Activity of Cytokines," is scheduled for June 26-29, 1994, in New Haven, Connecticut. In selecting the topic, the American Physiological Society was reflecting on the fact that over the past ten years there has been an unprecedented interest in cytokines by a broad range of scientists that includes physiologists, immunologists, pharmacologists, biochemists and behavioralists. No one discipline can adequately accommodate the range of work that is now being carried out in the newly emerging field of cytokine biology. The purpose of this specialty meeting is to promote a broad interdisciplinary exchange of information and ideas concerning the various roles played by cytokines during a variety of homeostatic and pathological processes. The goal of this APS Conference is to bring together an internationally recognized and interdisciplinary group of investigators with special interest in the area of cytokine biology. In addition, it is the goal of the Conference organizers to encourage the participation of women and under-represented minorities in the Conference through a travel award program. The symposia associated with this APS Conference address areas of uncertainty and/or controversy, as well as their fundamental importance. The breadth and depth of knowledge of the invited participants should yield new insights in the field and serve to stimulate the interests of students and young scientists. The inclusion of free communications in the APS Conference will allow for cross-fertilization of ideas between the speakers and the attendees. This Conference will focus on the various roles played by cytokines during a variety of homeostatic and pathological processes.